Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, and more particularly to scissors with curved cutting edges which are capable of facilitating easy and convenient cutting of an object, such as hair.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional cutting apparatus such as a conventional hair cutting scissors usually comprises a first cutting member and a second cutting member pivotally connected to the first cutting member through a pivot. The first cutting member usually comprises a first handle, and a first cutting portion extended from the first handle. The first cutting portion usually has a plurality of cutting teeth transversely and spacedly extended from the first cutting portion at an orientation pointing toward the second cutting member. Each of the cutting teeth has a first cutting blade formed as a free sharp tip thereof.
On the other hand, the second cutting member usually comprises a second handle and a second cutting portion extended from the second handle. The second cutting portion has a second cutting edge longitudinally formed along an inner side edge of the second cutting portion of the second cutting member. When an object such as hair is desired to be cut, the object should be placed at a position between the first cutting portion and the second cutting portion. The first cutting member and the second cutting member are then pivotally moved toward each other for cutting the object by the corresponding first cutting blade and the second cutting blade.
The conventional cutting apparatus described above has a disadvantage in that both of the first cutting blade and the second cutting blade are generally flat in structure. As a result, when the first cutting blade and the second cutting blade are pivotally moved to cut the object such as hair, the hair may not be properly severed and the cutting apparatus may accidentally pull the hair to be trapped in the space formed between the first cutting blade and the second cutting blade. This may cause uncomfortable feeling on the person to which the hair belong.
As a result, there is a need for a cutting apparatus which is capable of facilitating easy and convenient cutting of an object, such as hair.